


no one's the same as they used to be

by stefonzolesky



Series: fast, thorough, and sharp as a tack [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character, trans mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Taka smiles at her, and Mondo manages a weak smile back. He’s got a way of making her feel like everything will turn out alright.… Well, it’s not like anything is going to go wrong. But still.
Relationships: Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Series: fast, thorough, and sharp as a tack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	no one's the same as they used to be

Months after coming out to one person and one person only, Mondo gathers the courage to do something she’s been dreading. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to accompany you?” Taka asks her, wide eyes staring at her face. He’s standing in front of her, while she’s got her hands on the handlebars of her bike.

Taka smiles at her, and Mondo manages a weak smile back. He’s got a way of making her feel like everything will turn out alright. 

… Well, it’s not like anything is going to go  _ wrong.  _ But still.

“I’ll be fine, babe,” She tells him. “Don’t worry yer pretty little head about it. It’s just somethin’ I gotta take care of, ‘s all.”

Okay, so, maybe Mondo’s not completely sure she’ll be fine, in fact, she’s really nervous that she’ll lose her marbles. But that’s nobody’s fuckin’ business but her own. 

She ruffles Taka’s hair quickly and hops on her bike.

“See ya tomorrow!” She calls to him, flashing a toothy grin, and then she speeds off. 

Riding her motorcycle down the road is one of the best feelings in Mondo’s life. It’s where she feels most in her element, wind in her face, everything passing by so quickly. She exists wholly in her own world. Her worries melt away when she’s on the move. 

Then, she stops. The road ends. She almost loses her balance trying to get off the bike, which isn’t something she does often, but… today is different. 

Her palms are sweatier than they usually are. She feels like a moron.

“Okay,” She says to herself. “You’re Mondo fuckin’ Oowada. You can do this. No big deal. You’ve done tougher shit than this, this is easy as fuckin’ pie.” 

Taka’s face flashes in her head, his reassuring smile and his bright eyes, and Mondo takes a deep breath. She moves onward.

There’s a bunch of dead flowers on the ground. They’re laying in the patch of grass right next to Daiya’s grave. 

Mondo sits down.

“Hey, bro,” She says. “Been a while.” 

Tucking her knees to her chest, Mondo takes another steady breath. She looks up at the sky.

“Listen, I know that… I mean, I promised ya I’d always take care of the gang, always… be a man.” She laughs a little. “I mean, that’s what I wanna do. I wanna be the guy ya left in charge. The guy who can… make ya proud.” 

In her head, she hears Daiya telling her to cut the shit and get to the point. Then, she hears Taka telling her to take her time.

“Ah, whatever,” Mondo grumbles. “Listen, bro, I can’t keep thinkin’ about how I never told ya about this, so I gotta say somethin’. I… I’m a chick, I can’t be a man, it’s not somethin’ I can live up to. I can take care of the guys, of the gang, but I can’t do it as a man like ya asked. I’m real sorry. I wish I could be what ya wanted me to be.” 

A chill runs through her body, and it leaves just as fast as it came. Then, the air stills. Everything is warm and quiet.

Mondo lets out the breath she’s been holding out of fear. Sure, nothing special happened, but… 

“Thanks, bro,” She says, putting one of her palms flat against the ground in front of Daiya’s tombstone.. “I… I knew I could count on ya.” 


End file.
